This Is My Story
by BloodCocktail
Summary: This was originally made for Quizilla. But I've added it to So enjoy it if you like it.BTW..Naruto characters aren't owned by me..Kiyomi is. XP


Kiyomi sat ungracefully on a windowsill, her hair gently blowing across her face in a delicate manner. She stared at the sky longingly, a small frown across her features.  
She turned towards her laptop sitting on a small desk beside her, noting an unknown sender had send her a message on her msn. Gently jumping off the windowsill she leant down to check the screen.

---  
xXBlackenedHeartXx: Hi. You may not know me but I know you, I've been watching you for a while. I'm sorry if this is alarming and you think I'm a creep, but I have grown feelings for you.  
---

Staring in disbelief at the message she rubbed her eyes, double checking that it wasn't a trick. She stared a moment longer before beginning to write back, her brow furrowed in concentration.

---  
LunarEclipse-x-: Hi? Who is this? This is a little creepy, are you playing a trick on me? Why have you been watching me?  
---

Her heart was pounding in her chest as she wiped her forehead, a small look of worry on her face. Turning her head away she stared intently at her reflection, wiping some smudged eye liner off her face. A loud ping brought her out of her reverie, turning back around to stare at the screen.

---  
xXBlackenedHeartXx: Let's not go onto formalities, I would like to meet you. You know that tree over the road? Meet me there at 3pm.

-xXBlackenedHeartXx Has gone offline.-  
---

Getting up she checked the time, noticing it was 2:56 pm.  
Picking up her phone she left her house, locking the door behind her and taking off to the park across the road.  
Her head repeating questions she wanted to know the answers to as she noticed a shadowy figure standing under the tree in the middle of the park.

------------------------------------------------------x-----------------------------------------------------

Kiyomi stopped moving, her eyes locked onto that of the others hidden in the shadows, a small, shaky gasp coming out of her mouth. The person stepped out of their shadowy veil, revealing a boy around her age. She studied his face, his pure black eyes burning into hers with an unknown expression, her heart possibly leaping out of her chest. "Who...who are you?" She stuttered quietly, stepping back a little, her hand tightening around her keys and making her knuckles turn white. He stepped forward, smirking ever so slightly and sliding a slender arm around her waist to keep her still. "Don't be alarmed, I won't bite." He said quietly, laughing a little and watching her eyes with interest.

'Who is this man..' she thought worriedly, turning her head and looking down at the dirt with a startled expression on her face. "Let me go." she stated, pulling out of his grip and stepping further backwards, frowning in disgust at him.  
His eyes showed a look of annoyance, his hair brushing over his cheek as he stood straight. "My name is Sasuke, although I'd rather know yours." He said smugly, another smirk appearing on his face. She stared blankly at him and walked off, a small look of amusement on her face. Turning back she gave him one last look before opening her mouth to speak. "Kiyomi. You better not forget it, Sas gay." She said, twisting his name a little to her enjoyment. As she walked off she felt his glare digging into her back, and laughed loudly.

-Time skip-

It was 5 pm when Kiyomi found Sasuke again, although he was with someone else, a very loud someone else. She giggled quietly into her hand and walked towards the two boys, a small grin on her face.  
Sasuke heard the noise of footsteps and turned to see the girl he liked, and turned back to look at the other boy, with an almost unnoticeable blush spreading over his cheeks. "Hey Sasuke, hi...who are you?" Kiyomi said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck. The other boy stood up so quickly his chair toppled over, a wide grin on his face. "I'm Naruto!..wait how do you know that teme?" He said enthusiastically, making Kiyomi cringe a little but smile at him. "We met earlier..Nice to meet you Naruto!" Kiyomi replied happily, giving him a hug, shocking Naruto a little but he hugged back, Sasuke glaring at the two from the corner of his eye.

--------------------------------------------------------------x------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiyomi and Naruto walked side by side towards her house, the cold night breeze skimming their hair and clothes about, much to their dismay. Sasuke walked behind, a small look of concentration breaking over his face, While he listened to the loud shouts and laughs of both Naruto and Kiyomi. Kiyomi heard a rustle come from beside her, whilst walking past a bush and yelped quietly, clinging onto Naruto's arm for protection. Naruto jumped slightly and stared down at Kiyomi, laughing quietly. "It's just a cat.." He said teasingly, making her whine in annoyance and let go, a small pout on her face. "It's not my fault it scared me..." She said in an almost whisper, staring thoughtfully up at the sky.

Naruto suddenly stopped, making Sasuke run into the back of him, startled at the sudden contact. Kiyomi stopped a few steps in front, looking back in confusion at both boys. "What's the matter Naruto?" She asked comfortingly, walking back to him and hugging him gently, receiving a hug in return. "Ah...nothing...hey isn't this your house?" He said a little too loudly, pointing at the rather shadowy looking building.

"Oh...oops...I guess it's a bit too dark to see properly." Kiyomi said embarrassedly, blushing a little. Sasuke smirked and turned her around, leading her up the walkway with Naruto walking behind. They stood for a few moments staring at each other at the front door, before Kiyomi pounced on Naruto, giving him a friendly hug, turning to Sasuke and doing the same. When she pulled back and stared at them they were both blushing, and she giggled quietly. "Well see you guys later, I should go inside" She said happily, waving at them and opening the door, stepping inside and gently closing it behind her.

Walking up the hallway she turned into her room, closing and locking the door behind her and kicking her shoes off, dropping her keys on the table and sitting on her bed. She dropped onto her back gently and stretched her arms out above her head, a small sigh escaping her throat. "What an interesting day.." She exclaimed to herself, her cat jumping onto her bed and curling up in a ball next to her, awaiting a pat. She smiled and stroked the cats' fur, grabbing her laptop with one hand and pulling it onto her lap lazily, signing into her email to check for online contacts.

Staring at the name 'DistressedKyuubixX' she tilted her head in confusion, opening a window and beginning to type to them.

-----------------------------------------------------x--------------------------------------------------

---  
LunarEclipse-x-: Hello? Who's this?  
---

She stared with interest at her screen, the noise of her cat purring echoing through her head. She un-creased her shirt while she waited for a reply, her short, smooth hair falling slightly over her eyes. She looked at her desk, the intricate lines of ribbon laid across it's surface. She heard a ping and turned her attention back to her laptop, her eyes skimming over the message, a small smile creeping to her face.

--  
DistressedKyuubixX: Hay, It's Naruto! - This is Kiyomi right? Well I hope it is, otherwise Sasuke gave me the wrong email address, stupid teme --.  
--

She laughed quietly at the message, a sudden feeling of being watched creeping up her spine, making her shiver slightly. She ignored it and stared blankly at the screen, before shaking her head and typing back to Naruto.

--  
LunarEclipse-x-: Yes this is Kiyomi, Naruto. P  
I'm going to go okay? I'm rather tired. I'll see you tomorrow, ne? Anyway, Goodnight!  
I hope you sleep alright.

-LunarEclipse-x- has gone offline.-  
--

She gently shut her laptop, the soft click of it closing properly bringing a smile to her face. Her eyes looked over the things in her room, a soft sigh echoing through the silent area, standing up and changing into her pyjamas, pulling back the sheets and gently getting under them. She laid on her side in her bed, yawning rather loudly before shutting her eyes, holding onto the corners of her pillow tightly. A loud thud make her eyes shoot open, staring frightened at the window, seeing someone standing there looking back at her. She nearly let out a sigh of relief as she noted it to be Sasuke, and sat up in her bed, rubbing her eyes sleepily. "What are you doing here..?" She mumbled tiredly, yawning again and staring at him with half opened eyes. "Oh no reason..." He replied quietly, walking towards the bed with one hand behind his back, an evil grin plastered on his face.

----------------------------------------------x---------------------------------------------

Kiyomi laughed nervously, staring at him, her eyes glancing to Sasuke's arm that was behind his back. "Uh...what are you doing?" Her voice shook slightly, letting her fright be noted. She rolled to the other side of her bed and stood up, staring at Sasuke with wide eyes. "Nothing...Don't you worry" he said mischievously, bringing his hand from behind his back to show her a rope, a small snicker escaping him. She gulped and stepped away from the bed as he stood up on it, walking across the mattress toward her, smirking like he always did. He stepped off on the side she was on, walking towards her still, her back hitting the wall behind her. She gasped in worry and stared frightfully at him, as he stood so close to her she could feel his breath tickling her face. "I just want to...get more acquainted with you.." He breathed out teasingly, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her to him, making her yelp in surprise and blush slightly. "Sasuke...let me go...please...?" She whispered embarrassedly, trying to push him away with her hands.

Sasuke frowned in annoyance and grabbed her wrists, wrapping the rope around them to stop her from pushing him away, slipping his arms back around her waist and kissing her neck, making her whine in protest and try to hit him in the chest with her tied up hands, her blush deepening noticeably. "Stop it...stop it Sasuke!" she screamed loudly, trying to push him away, making him annoyed more. He held her tighter, making it unable for her to move very well, and whispered against her ear gently. "I respect your struggle...but it's time to stop moving now Kiyomi". He laughed almost evilly and pushed her against the wall behind, making her yelp in pain, her head hitting up against the wall.

He held her head with one hand, rubbing it soothingly and smirking. "Oh I'm sorry...did I make you hurt yourself?" He said teasingly, nipping her neck, making her shy away from the offending teeth, whimpering in slight pain from her head. She stopped moving, suddenly in a false thought that she wouldn't be able to get away, and closed her eyes tightly, sighing in exasperation.

Sasuke smiled a little, letting go of her head and returning that hand back to her waist, pulling her close to him in a hug, surprisingly getting hugged back in return.

----------------------------------------------x---------------------------------------------

The feeling of a delicate breeze ruffling Sasuke's hair made him freeze suddenly, his arms tightening almost in a vice-like grip around Kiyomi's waist, making her yelp in pain. He turned his head to the side slightly, noting the sight of a blond haired male in the room with them. He briskly swivelled around, pulling Kiyomi with him and turning to face the boy, realizing it was Naruto. Cursing in annoyance he glared at the Kitsune, said boy gasping in panic and running over to where Sasuke was, Looking down at the girl in his arms. "S..sasuke?!..What are you doing to Kiyomi?! Let her go!" He screamed furiously, grabbing Sasuke's arms and prying them open, Kiyomi falling down onto her knees between the two. She cried in terror and crawled across the floor, tears dripping down her cheeks.

Sasuke turned his head to watch Kiyomi, a pissed expression creasing his features. Naruto growled quietly as he felt Sasuke grip his wrists, trying to throw Naruto off him. Kiyomi stood to her feet carefully, turning her head slightly to make sure they were both unable to follow her, and barged open her door with a shoulder, stumbling carelessly into the hallway and running down it quickly, wails of fear erupting down the walls toward the open front door. Sasuke swore loudly, kicking Naruto in the stomach, throwing him onto the bed and clambering franctically out into the hallway, racing after the unbelieviably fast Kiyomi. She ran out of the open door frame and into the frozen night air, shivering slightly as she stumbled blindly down the pitch black walkway, frantically trying to get as far away from Sasuke as possible.

Naruto appeared in the front door's frame, Sasuke only a few steps ahead. Sweat slid carelessly down Naruto's forehead, as he ran towards Sasuke, tackling him onto the ground angrily, Sasuke yelping in fear. Naruto watched as Kiyomi disappeared around the block, a small smile crossing his features. Feeling Sasuke shift underneath him he gasped, Sasuke throwing Naruto off him and pinning him to the floor, a look of pure anger splayed across his face. "YOU LET HER GET AWAY!! YOU LOSER!!" Sasuke screamed angrily, shaking Naruto by the shoulders, making him hit his head several times on the grass. Growling in anger at Sasuke's actions he kicked him off, he landed a few feet away from Naruto in a pile of dirt. Climbing lazily to his feet he shuffled over to Sasuke's limp body, snorting in disgust and kicking him in the side. "Don't you ever touch her again.." Naruto whispered threateningly, walking off down the road in search for the traumatized Kiyomi.


End file.
